


Личный

by lilizwingli



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Canon Compliant, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: Поцелуй с кем-то оказывается именно таким, каким его обычно описывают.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179950) by [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo). 



> Посвящаю своей ненависти к CW и своей любви к асексуальному аромантику Джагхеду.
> 
> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5396346)

Когда Джагхед целует Бетти, Земля не перестает вращаться.

Или лучше сказать — «Земля продолжает вращаться?». Пора бы уже людям определиться, как правильнее звучит эта банальщина.

В любом случае, ничего из этого не происходит. Никакого волнительного трепета под стать Вселенной; никакого полного ступора, словно время перестает существовать. Поцелуй с кем-то оказывается именно таким, каким его обычно описывают.

Как там говорят… личный. 

И это единственное прилагательное, которое возникает в его голове.

Честно говоря, это его немного задевает? Он всегда представляет, что в конце концов влюбится в кого-нибудь настолько, что будет получать удовольствие от поцелуя с этим человеком. Долгое время он полагал, что этим кем-то окажется Арчи, но на фоне последних событий, когда Арчи неожиданно отказался от поездки, Эндрюс отступил на несколько пунктов назад в списке самых важных людей Джагхеда.

Список не то что бы очень большой. Пока Арчи отвоевывает свое место, Бетти вне конкуренции занимает первую позицию. Но он еще не почувствовал ничего, что можно было бы описать фразой «хочу ее поцеловать», а, впрочем, что здесь такого: это придет со временем, рано или поздно, убедил он себя.

Ожидая возвращение Бетти из лечебницы, где находилась ее сестра, Джагхед осознал свое отчаянное желание быть рядом с ней, убедиться, что она в порядке. Как он ни старался не думать о Джеллибин, он не мог перестать сравнивать их ситуации, не хотел, чтобы Бетти страдала из-за сестры. Ни за что.

И это был так бессмысленно, потому что, ну честное слово, что бы он сделал, окажись _рядом_ с ней? Какие бы слухи ни ходили о Полли, его присутствие ничего бы не изменило, как и не изменило бы их отношения с Бетти. Как только Джагхед понял, насколько нелогичны были его чувства, он задумался, это ли люди имели в виду, когда говорили, что им нравится кто-то в «этом» смысле.

Ну то есть больше... Чем другие люди. 

Он все еще не понимает, почему само существование разных «смыслов» часто играет такую важную роль. Это ведь, как ему кажется, больше похоже на разные степени желания находиться с человеком… но язык такой непонятный и своевольный, когда попадает в чужие руки. Именно поэтому он пишет истории.

Поэтому он тайно продолжал лелеять свои мысли о Бетти; желание оказаться рядом с ней казалось излишним, и, честно говоря, рядом с ней не вспыхивали какие-то другие чувства.

Поначалу так и было.

Но откуда ни возьмись возникла Элис, Бетти кричала и плакала, пока Полли вырвали из ее рук и уводили прочь, а Джагхед не мог на это смотреть. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, словно пыталось вырваться наружу, словно пыталось разорвать грудную клетку, словно кто-то сжал его в железный кулак и раздавил. Любое из этих описаний подошло бы. Впервые в жизни Джагхед мог сказать такое не о членах его семьи, а о человеке, который _стал_ ему дорог.

Значило ли это, что ему нравится Бетти больше, чем друг?

По сути, он пока не был в этом уверен, потому что сама мысль, что в какой-то момент кто-то перестает быть «просто» другом и пересекает невидимую линию в направлении к… целующимся партнерам казалась такой же надуманной, как «разные смыслы». Просто люди так говорили, потому что, как уже отмечалось ранее, понятия не имели, как должны выражать это словами.

Может быть так, или просто это было слишком сложно описать, поэтому разъяснения как были непонятными, так и остались.

А если это трудно описать, то как тогда вообще понять, что это такое?

_А вдруг_ , — думал Джагхед, — _ты не узнаешь, что хотел кого-то поцеловать, пока не поцелуешь этого человека. И уже потом вспомнишь о поцелуе и поймешь, что целовал не зря._

Может быть, Арчи был с самого начала прав, когда заявил, что Джагхед никогда не поймет, пока сам не попробует.

Но вернемся в обратно в комнату Бетти. У Бетти снова был такой взгляд, словно ее сердце вот-вот разорвется на кусочки, только в этот раз не на улице напротив женского монастыря или рядом с ее мамой, а рядом с ним, наедине, без каких-либо преград.

Она немного расслабилась, когда он коснулся ее плеча: это придало ему уверенности. И затем он сказал: «Эй, все мы со странностями, но мы не наши родители», — и она, казалось, внимала каждому его слову, словно только это и хотела слышать.

Произнеся это, он не нашел, как закончить свою мысль. Едва проговорил: «И...»

И вот он где. Целовать Бетти Купер должно было стать сценой прямиком из воспитательного романа или лучшего подросткового фильма, но он довольствовался этим — и этим чем-то было слово «личный».

Они отстраняются, и Бетти тихо выдыхает, ее глаза все также закрыты. Мечтательно, довольно. Словно поцелуй отвечает на вопрос, и ответ ее явно устраивает. Ответ получен.

Джагхед желает, чтобы на его вопрос ответили так же кратко. Но для него это в новинку. Может, в таком выдохе кроется вся суть.

Он перестает сдерживать дыхание и выдыхает: спокойный и длинный выдох, и он надеется, что Бетти переведет его так же быстро, как он перевел ее, потому что в выдохе Джагхеда нет ничего необычного.

Бетти неожиданно открывает глаза и выкрикивает: «Машина!»

Он боится любой ответной реакции, но эта фраза оказывается на удивление приемлемой, поэтому он улыбается и спрашивает самого себя, странно ли это, и моментально приходит в себя. 

— Вау. Так вот о чем ты думаешь в такой ситуации? — спрашивает он. И потом уже думает, не слишком ли саркастично звучат его слова, и надеется, что она не поймет, насколько равнодушным его оставляет поцелуй. 

Благо Бетти не придает большое значение его словам. Она вновь думает об Полли; они оба думают. Единственный способ проверить ее историю — это найти машину… или не найти.

— Так или иначе, — напоминает он.

Вряд ли Полли врет, но такая вероятность все равно присутствует, и лучше бы ему напомнить об этом сейчас, чем оставить Бетти с разбитым сердцем потом.

Она молча соглашается с ним.

— Мне нужна правда, Джагги, — говорит она.

Он понимает. Иногда тебе достаточно знать только это.

К счастью, Бетти найдет выход из ситуации, потому что приключение Джагхеда становится немного скучным. 

Как только они выходят на улицу, его снова одолевают прежние мысли — он опять думает, что его жизнь похожа на фильм. Может быть, все дело в том, что он долго жил у кинотеатра, поэтому он измеряет все в фильмовых единицах. Вдруг он ошибся, и ничто не может прийти в норму за два часа? Может быть, в любви не одна часть. Может быть, любовь должна излагаться в трилогии или, хуже того, в многосерийном сериале, где он пока на шестой серии. Это как помешательство, но он справится. Разгадает эту загадку. 

Он всего лишь хочет посмотреть трейлер на следующую часть, чтобы узнать, закончится ли она очередным поцелуем с Бетти. Вдруг во второй раз все изменится.

Может быть, Арчи немного ошибся, может быть, ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь дважды?

Джагхед не уверен, но он обязательно узнает.

Он всегда так поступает.


End file.
